A known server performs management of toner containers sent or shipped to users of printers. The server stores identification (“ID”) information that identifies a toner container shipped from a sales company to a user of a printer. As the user installs the toner container in the printer, the printer sends to the server, ID information that identifies the toner container installed in the printer. Based on inconsistency or non-matching between the ID information stored in the server and the ID information received from the printer, the server notifies the user that a toner container different from the shipped toner container has been installed in the printer.